Problem: Compute $\arctan ( \tan 65^\circ - 2 \tan 40^\circ )$. (Express your answer in degrees as an angle between $0^\circ$ and $180^\circ$.)
Solution: From the identity $\tan (90^\circ - x) = \frac{1}{\tan x},$ we have that
\[\tan 65^\circ - 2 \tan 40^\circ = \frac{1}{\tan 25^\circ} - \frac{2}{\tan 50^\circ}.\]By the double-angle formula,
\[\frac{1}{\tan 25^\circ} - \frac{2}{\tan 50^\circ} = \frac{1}{\tan 25^\circ} - \frac{1 - \tan^2 25^\circ}{\tan 25^\circ} = \tan 25^\circ,\]so $\arctan (\tan 65^\circ - 2 \tan 40^\circ) = \boxed{25^\circ}.$